Attrape la Lune
by calileane
Summary: Dobby avait essayé d'aider et de sauver Harry de nombreuses fois. Maintenant que Dobby avait besoin d'être secouru à son tour, il espérait de tout son cœur que Harry Potter ne viendrait pas. Qui, alors, pourrait être là pour le petit elfe de maison ? Suite de la Trilogie du Soleil, se lit en interlude entre cette trilogie et la trilogie de la lune pas encore écrite.


**Attrape la Lune**

**o  
**

**o  
**

**o  
**

Peut se lire individuellement si vous prenez en compte que Harry a quitté l'Angleterre sans l'accord de Dumbledore.

PS:** le soleil est lié à Harry**. Pour mieux comprendre il vous faut lire la trilogie du soleil.

**o**

**o**

**o  
**

**Inspiré par le message de**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

» **Dobby?**

J'ai relu ton histoire "Trilogie du Soleil" avec tout autant de plaisir que la première fois... mais dis-moi pour le pauvre Dobby tu ne peux vraiment rien faire? Même pas comme dans ton autre magnifique fanfiction "L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat" où Dobby devient Egal?

_**Réponse Auteur:** J'ai lu ton message hier soir et j'ai ensuite passé des heures à réfléchir à l'idée qui m'est tombée dessus. Si tu lis cette histoire jusqu'au bout tu auras ta réponse à ce que je pouvais faire pour Dobby qui conviendrai à la trilogie du soleil._

**ATTENTION :** Dobby moralement blessé ! Conséquences graves sur sa vie et santé ! Mais je vous le dis : **tout est toujours bien qui finit bien** dans mes histoires.

o

o

o

* * *

**OooOoOoOo Dobby oOoOoOoOo**

o

o

o

Au tout début... sa voix résonnait au milieu des autres : demandant 'où'. Où était donc passé Harry Potter. Une fois les ordres donnés à tous ceux qui s'étaient réunis, le très sage directeur de Poudlard, protecteur de la lumière, s'était tourné vers celui qui était resté.

Dumbledore lui avait ordonné, quoique à ce moment là il avait pris ça pour une gentille demande d'aide :

« Trouve Harry et remmène le ici. »

Obéissant... Dobby disparu du bureau du directeur pour réapparaître minutes plus tard. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour réaliser que son lien avec Harry Potter n'était plus et que même sachant son nom, son apparence et l'empreinte de sa magie, il ne parvenait pas à se transporter jusqu'au jeune sorcier.

C'est ainsi, sous les yeux attentifs de Dumbledore , que Dobby se retrouva pour la première fois de sa vie à affronter une véritable interrogation. Il lui sembla, alors, être la victime d'une inquisition.

« Je sais à quel point tu adore Harry et que tu crois bien faire... mais quoi qu'il t'ai dit pour te faire croire qu'il était en sécurité, ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'y a pas de place plus sûre pour lui qu'à Poudlard. »

Ce fut la première erreur du directeur. Dobby avait vu, de ses deux yeux vu, les dangers qui courraient dans cette école. Le petit elfe savait ce que son Harry Potter avait affronté dans cet endroit.

Il ne dit rien, laissant le vieux sorcier finir son discours.

« Tu sais que Voldemort me craint. Seule ma présence protège Harry. Si j'ignore où il est, le risque qu'il soit capturé augmente. Je suis le seul à savoir où Harry sera le plus en sécurité. Il est encore jeune, inexpérimenté. Il a beau croire qu'il en sait plus que les adultes, ce n'est qu'une illusion que tous les adolescents ont à cette période de leur vie. » Il prit une profonde respiration, comme si l'avenir du monde reposait sur ses mots. « Dobby, aide moi à veiller sur Harry. Dis moi où il est que je puisse étendre sur lui mes protections. »

De belles paroles, pensait Dobby. Et en ce temps-là il avait voulu de tout son cœur y répondre comme l'aurait voulu le sorcier. Poudlard avait était pleine de danger mais Harry Potter avaient échappé au pire et Dobby croyait que la présence de Dumbledore était la raison de la survie du jeune homme. Mais...

« Dobby ne peut pas trouver Harry Potter. » Se lamenta l'elfe de maison.

Les yeux du vieil homme se remplirent de déception, brillants comme s'il retenait sa tristesse. Le sorcier afficha cet air accusateur de celui qui sait mieux que les autres ce que la vérité devrait être.

« Très bien Dobby, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Jusqu'à ce que tu avoues où Harry se cache tu seras restreint à travailler à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Tu ne pourras pas poser un pied dehors ni rejoindre Harry pour l'aider à nous fuir. »

La magie du directeur s'enroula autour de l'elfe ahuri et l'attacha aux restrictions qu'avait annoncé le sorcier. Jusqu'à ce que Dobby dise où trouver Harry, il serait prisonnier de l'école.

C'est ainsi que commença la plus longue et terrible année pour la petite créature. Jamais, même entre les mains des Malefoy, il n'avait était ainsi traité. Il avait été blessé de nombreuses fois, puni à l'aide d'une canne, avait été exploité jusqu'à épuisement, incapable de s'échapper à cause du lien d'esclavage qui le maintenait chez la famille Malefoy. Pourtant, il avait pu parcourir les terres autour du manoir, aller dans les jardins, il était allé faire des courses là où se rendaient les elfes de maisons pour les familles qu'ils servaient. Dobby avait même pu se rendre très loin de la demeure de ses maîtres, comme cette fois où il était entré chez les Dursley pour rencontrer Harry Potter.

Sa prison en ce temps-là avait été la laisse magique qui le faisait revenir aux Malefoy à chaque fois qu'il passait trop de temps loin de ses devoirs envers eux.

Et voilà que sa liberté lui était à nouveau arrachée d'une manière plus cruelle encore. Car ce que Dobby craignait plus que tout au monde était d'être enfermé entre quatre murs, sans espoir de se tenir sous les rayons du soleil. Dobby était différent de tous les elfes de maisons. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours eu besoin de la lumière du jour pour se sentir revivre. S'il passait de trop longues heures enfermé dans le manoir, malgré les fenêtres qu'elles soient ouvertes ou non, c'était comme si toute son énergie disparaissait. Comme une fleur qui se fane dans les ténèbres d'une cave.

Les autres elfes étaient d'une autre race de fleur, une qui pouvait survivre dans l'ombre oppressive des maisons. Dobby, lui, avait besoin du soleil.

Petit à petit, les semaines passèrent dans sa nouvelle prison. Puis les mois. Et Dobby était encore sous l'effet du choc, son esprit voilé par une terreur insurmontable. Son courage ne connaissait pas de limite et il mettait toutes se forces à survivre cette épreuve. Si ce n'était pour cette douleur qui s'était installée en lui et qui était plus forte et terrible que les tourments autrefois subits aux mains de ses maîtres, Dobby aurait pu s'en sortir sans grand dégât.

Comme l'elfe savait que son plus grand espoir de s'en sortir était Harry Potter, il avait du effacer tout espoir de son esprit. Car Dobby ne voulait pas que Harry Potter revienne dans cet endroit. Entre les mains de Dumbledore, l'elfe réalisait ce qu'être sous la protection du vieil homme voulait vraiment dire. Prisonnier, enfermé. Dursley, Poudlard.

Harry Potter avait-il seulement connu un moment de liberté dans sa vie ?

Le sauveur du monde sorcier avait du être encore plus fort que ne l'avait cru Dobby pour tenir toutes ces années. Et puissant à un point inimaginable pour se battre contre le seigneur noir alors qu'il dépensait déjà tant de son énergie à survivre sa captivité.

Alors Dobby suivrait son exemple et tiendrait bon. Si son Harry Potter pouvait le faire, Dobby se devait d'être digne de son exemple.

Semaines après semaines, mois après mois, questions après questions...

« Dobby ? Où est Harry ? »

« Dobby ! Où est Harry ? »

« Dobby ! Dobby ! Dobby ! » la vieille voix déçue et si triste que l'elfe n'aurait pu voir le mensonge pour ce qu'il était.

Contrôle. Dumbledore voulait contrôler la vie de Harry Potter.

Dobby se fichait des raisons du vieil homme. Aucune raison n'excusait le traitement que réservait le vieux sorcier pour Harry Potter.

Puis, Dumbledore utilisa une autre tactique. Il réunit une nouvelle fois ses hommes de mains, ses troupes, les sujets à son règne. Et leur dit :

« Dobby sait où se trouve notre jeune fugueur. Il refuse de me parler mais peut-être pourrez vous le convaincre que Harry a besoin de nous. »

Et donc... les voix autour de Dobby prirent de l'ampleur en son et en écho.

« Dobby... s'il te plaît... où est-il ? Nous ne pouvons pas le protéger s'il n'est pas près de nous. »

« Dobby ? Et si Harry était attaqué ? »

« Dobby ! Le directeur est un très grand sorcier. Il sait ce qui est mieux... »

« Dobby ! Dobby ! Dobby ! »

Et quelque soit la réponse que Dobby donnait, personne ne le croyait. Alors... Dobby décida de ne plus parler.

Silence. Regards lourds de déception. Pour le faire parler... ils se mirent à user de leurs pouvoirs.

Quel que soit le sortilège, quelle que soit la potion, la réponse donnée était toujours la même et Dumbledore insistait :

« Dobby ! Arrête d'utiliser ta magie pour résister nos efforts ! Harry a besoin de nous ! Il est peut-être en danger et a besoin d'être sauvé ! »

Dobby n'utilisait même pas sa magie pour résister. Il. ne. savait. pas.

Il finit par se dire que s'ils étaient aussi certains que sa magie rendait veines leurs tentatives, il pouvait réaliser cette vérité au moins.

Un beau jour, la voix de Dobby disparu.

Aucun son ne sortait plus de lui.

Pendant que tous ceux qui pouvaient lui reprochaient de refuser de parler... une voix lui parvint qui était différente et qu'il n'avait pas entendu auparavant.

Dobby était debout devant une fenêtre grande ouverte. Il était collé à l'ouverture et ses bras étaient tendus dans une sorte de supplication, son désespoir apparent à qui voulait bien voir.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Il ne sursauta pas, n'émit aucun son, ne tourna pas les yeux. Il se tendit comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à être arraché à cette illusion de liberté qu'il essayait d'attraper.

La voix... murmura :

« Viens viens, prends ma main, danse avec moi dans le ciel étoilé. Allons jusqu'au soleil sur des pieds légers. » Elle chantait une berceuse inconnue qui touchait le cœur de l'elfe.

Dobby se retourna et vit cette jeune fille, une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre tendue vers lui.

« Prends ma main. » Répéta-t-elle.

Il la prit.

La jeune sorcière le conduisit à l'infirmerie et le confia aux soins de Madame Pomfresh. Pas une seconde l'adolescente ne lâcha sa main alors que l'infirmière l'auscultait.

Un regard très triste apparut sur le visage âgé.

« oh ! Dobby... qu'as-tu fait ? »

Dobby ne pouvait plus répondre. Madame Pomfresh n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse de lui car elle savait maintenant ce qu'il avait fait. Dobby n'écouta pas le diagnostic que la femme donnait à l'adolescente. Il se contenta de tenir cette main qui serrait la sienne. Il se sentait... rassuré.

Le seuls mots qu'il entendit furent les derniers :

« Prends bien soin de lui. Et ramène le s'il a besoin de moi. » La vieille dame était triste, véritablement triste à l'opposé du vieux sorcier qui aimait tant faire semblant. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour soigner Dobby. Car Dobby avait détruit sa voix afin de ne jamais trahir celui qui était son plus grand espoir dans ce monde.

Non, l'elfe de maison ne voyait pas Harry Potter comme le sauveur du monde sorcier. Plus maintenant qu'il avait goutté à ce que les sorciers réservaient au jeune homme. Pour lui Harry Potter était simplement un ami. Son seul ami, le seul être à qui il pensait lorsqu'il pensait 'famille'. Harry lui avait donné sa liberté. Et cette liberté Harry l'aurait protégée toute sa vie durant s'il l'avait pu.

Si... Quand Dobby serait libre à nouveau, il trouverait un moyen de rejoindre Harry. Il était sûr que le jeune sorcier était vivant et se raccrocherait à cette certitude jusqu'au bout.

Le jour où Dobby rencontra la nouvelle voix, une petite lumière d'espoir lui revint. Il existait d'autres sorciers avec un cœur aussi grand que celui de Harry. Des êtres en qui il pouvait croire.

Les mois suivant, la jeune fille fit découvrir au jeune elfe des trésors inouïs. Il y avait des créatures étonnantes dans toute l'école. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il pouvait voir leur influence sur l'environnement et les individus. Pas une seconde il ne pensa que la jeune fille avait une imagination débordante. Sa voix à elle ne faisait pas 'semblant' comme les autres voix. Quand les autres voulaient le faire parler ils affichaient une fausse tristesse, une fausse peine, mais chacun de leurs mots étaient mensonges ou fausses vérités. Comme lorsque ces autres disaient que Dobby savait ce qu'il ne savait pas du tout.

Quand Luna parlait, ses mots sentaient la vérité. Alors ce que Dobby ne pouvait pas voir n'était pas important. Elle était sûre et certaine que ces choses existaient. Un jour, Dobby l'aiderait à prouver cette vérité.

Plus le temps passait et plus le sourire du petit elfe grandissait. Parfois un grand rire muet faisait trembler son corps et les quelques personnes qui remarquaient et avaient vu ce qui lui arrivait cette année étaient pris d'une soudaine douleur à la poitrine. Il leur semblait que quelqu'un lui avait coupé les ailes.

Loyal Dobby, exubérant Dobby. Joyeux, vif, libre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vu de lui quand Harry était là. Tout cela n'était plus.

Sauf que petit à petit, la Lune de Dobby le ramenait à la vie.

Ceux qui croisaient les deux aventuriers dans les couloirs du château étaient souvent témoins des crises de fou rire du duo. Le rire cristallin de Luna couvrant à la fois sa propre joie et celle de son compagnon.

Un jour, Luna entraîna Dobby devant une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit prudemment afin de ne pas effrayer les invisibilis taciturnes qui attendaient sur la corniche du mur extérieur. Luna avait expliqué à Dobby que ces créatures étaient constamment cachées aux yeux et à la vue de tous. Elles aimaient s'afficher en plein jour surtout dans les lieux les plus ouverts : les bordures des fenêtres que les gens ouvraient le plus, les branches d'un arbre penché au-dessus d'un banc fréquenté, tous les endroits où du monde passait ou s'arrêtait. Les invisibilis taciturnes étant naturellement invisible, narguaient les humains ou tout être vivant qu'ils pouvaient. Ils étaient en même temps très introvertis parce que la seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient rendre invisible étaient le son de leurs voix. Aussi ne parlaient-ils qu'en de rares occasions de toute leur vie.

S'ils aimaient tant les endroits peuplés s'était parce qu'ils avaient une passion débordante pour le 'son'. Musique, voix, bruits. Leur plus grand bonheur était d'entendre toutes ces choses et de créer des danses pour chacune d'elles. Sachant cela, Luna s'était efforcée de trouver La Chose dont le bruit attirerait les créatures invisibles. Un éclair d'inspiration plus tard elle se trouvait donc devant cette fenêtre, avec Dobby, à agiter un brin de muguet en expliquant que cette fleur était l'une des plus magiques fleurs du monde car elle émettait un son de clochette que peu de personnes pouvaient réellement entendre. Et qui mieux qu'un invisibilis taciturne qui entendait tous les sons pouvait entendre celui-ci ?

Quelques instants plus tard , Luna accrocha le brin de muguet sur Dobby et lui dit sérieusement :

« tu peux marcher normalement. N'aie pas peur de les faire tomber. Une fois accrochés les Invisibilis ne lâchent plus. Ils ont acceptés de nous rendre invisible en échange des muguets. Nous n'auront qu'à les ramener sur cette fenêtre plus tard et leur laisser les fleurs. »

Luna sortit un second brin de muguet et l'agita comme le premier avant de l'accrocher à sa baguette magique qu'elle avait utilisé pour attacher ses cheveux en chignon.

Le duo se rendit ensuite dans la grande salle où le repas commençait à être servi. Il était midi et les élèves arrivaient pas groupes à la fin de leurs classes. Certains repartaient vite pour pouvoir finir leurs devoirs, d'autres s'attardaient. Luna s'était installée à la table de sa maison et avait assis Dobby sur ses genoux. Elle mangeait tranquillement et lui avait servi une assiette dans laquelle il piochait régulièrement quand il n'observait pas la salle et ses habitants avec une fascination grandissante.

Personne n'avait réagit à sa présence. Les voisins de table de Luna n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Les professeurs qui voyaient tout depuis leur table semblaient ne pas le voir. Pourtant il était très visible.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un Dumbledore agité passa devant leur table sans s'arrêter que Dobby eut la preuve du pouvoir des invisibilis taciturnes. C'était Le Jour de la semaine où le vieil homme le faisait venir à lui pour l'interroger. Hors Dobby n'avait pas reçu l'appel auquel tout elfe de maison travaillant à Poudlard avait l'obligation de répondre. Ni n'avait était trouvé et traîné jusqu'au bureau du vieux sorcier comme il était arrivé les quelques fois où il avait pu résister à l'appel.

Toute la journée, au lieu d'aller en cours, Luna portant Dobby dans ses bras marcha derrière le directeur. La jeune fille avait un grand sourire qui avait tout à voir avec le rire silencieux que Dobby laissait éclater en toute liberté et qui menaçait de tourner au fou rire insurmontable.

Pas une fois Dumbledore ne vit l'élève qui n'était qu'à six pas derrière lui avec la créature qu'il cherchait désespérément.

Le moment venu, installés au bord de la fenêtre toujours ouverte, Dobby était terrifié de lâcher son brin de muguet, cette si belle fleur attirant les créatures qui l'avaient rendu invisible à la fois à l'oeil et à la magie du vieux sorcier.

Luna l'observa gravement durant de longues minutes avant de se tourner vers le brin de muguet qu'elle avait détaché de ses cheveux. Puis un grand sourire s'afficha.

« Attends moi ici. » Déclara-t-elle à son ami.

Vingt minutes plus tard Dobby avait un nouveau chapeau couvert de muguets, de cristaux s'entrechoquant au bout de leurs ficelles, de coquillages dont elle disait que l'air qui passait à travers suffisait à créer la plus belle des musiques.

Luna prit Dobby dans ses bras et le pencha légèrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Cinq minutes plus tard elle lui annonçait que les invisibilis taciturnes adoraient leur nouvelle maison. Il faut dire que vivre sur la tête de Dobby allait les mettre encore plus à la vue de tous, sans que personne puisse jamais les voir. En échange de cette maison, les créatures rendraient Dobby invisible tout le temps. Pour s'assurer qu'elles le feraient aussi pendant la nuit, Luna organisa un coin de la chambre commune des garçons Serdaigles de dernière année. Ça n'avait pas été difficile puisque les filles avaient accès au dortoir des garçons et qu'ils étaient si occupés à réviser pour leurs examens de fin d'année qu'ils n'étaient dans leur chambre que pour dormir.

Nuit et jour, Dobby se trouvant dans les endroits les plus parcourus (couloirs, dortoirs, salles de classe), il était invisible et... libre.

Du moins aussi libre que le sortilège de Dumbledore permettait. Dobby ne pouvait toujours pas quitter l'intérieur du château.

Luna lui avait offert repos et tranquillité en lui permettant d'échapper à Dumbledore et ses troupes 'bien intentionnées'. Et cela était assez pour redonner vie au petit elfe.

Le reste de l'année, Dobby éclata de rire à chaque fois qu'il voyait le directeur et ses hommes de mains. Jusqu'à ce moment...

… où la dernière heure de cours de la journée annonça la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le temps avait passé trop vite.

Dobby se mit à craindre le départ de Luna.

Il la trouva devant la grande porte de l'école, à un pas à peine de la sortie. Un pas de cette ligne qu'il ne pouvait pas croiser tant la magie de Dumbledore le maintenait lié à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

La jeune sorcière se tourna à moitié, regardant à la fois Dobby et l'extérieur du château. Elle avait un brin de muguet sur ses cheveux qui expliquait pourquoi les autres élèves passaient près d'elle sans la voir.

Dumbledore, debout à côté de la grande porte scrutait la foule de jeunes gens au cas où son prisonnier tente une sortie. Le vieil homme espérait que l'elfe essaierait. Sachant que ce serait en vain et qu'il mettrait enfin la main sur la créature qui lui avait échappé toute cette fin d'année.

Luna sourit doucement, joyeusement. Elle tendit une main vers la porte, montrant du doigt la liberté que Dobby souhaitait obtenir plus que tout. Mais plus que la montrer c'était comme si la jeune fille la lui... offrait.

Puis, Luna tendit son autre main vers lui.

« Prends ma main. » Dit-elle.

Et elle ne parlait pas seulement de tenir sa main. Ses mots signifiaient beaucoup plus. Sa magie à elle s'étendait hors de son corps, s'accumulant autour de cette main tendue. Il suffisait que Dobby l'accepte en y mêlant sa propre magie...

Ce ne serait pas une perte de liberté ou un esclavage assuré comme ce que le mélange de la magie d'un sorcier et d'un elfe de maison causait normalement.

Ce que Luna offrait était une amitié indéfectible et un lien qui surpasserait la magie d'un sorcier auquel il n'appartenait pas. Et il n'appartiendrait pas à Luna en tant qu'employé mais en tant que membre choisi de sa famille magique.

C'était une décision facile à prendre à la fin. Prendre la main de Luna et se lier à elle. Ce nouveau lien briserait toute autre magie placée sur Dobby et il serait libre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'avoir confiance en Luna et de prendre sa main.

Dobby tendit une main tremblante, non pas de peur mais d'anticipation.

Un dôme de pouvoir les entoura et unit leurs essences magiques. Ils appartenaient désormais à la même famille.

Ensemble, les deux êtres franchirent les grandes portes de Poudlard. Bien plus tard, après le voyage en train qui les mena à Londres, le père de Luna les verrait danser sous un ciel étoilé et se rappellerait de cette berceuse que son épouse chantait à leur fille.

« Viens viens, prends ma main, danse avec moi dans le ciel étoilé. Allons jusqu'au soleil sur des pieds légers. N'aie pas peur de te perdre : si tu attrapes la Lune elle te conduira au Soleil. »

Si tu attrapes la Lune... elle te conduira au Soleil.


End file.
